This invention relates generally to the field of construction and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to methods and apparatus for forming curved structures, such as curved walls, archways, barrel ceilings and round columns.
Typically, straight wall construction uses a runner attached to the floor structure and a corresponding runner attached to the ceiling structure (or free floating) with studs positioned between and attached to the runners. The runners and studs form a structural frame suitable for supporting gypsum board, such as SHEETROCK™, or other wall covering. Construction of other straight line structures relies on these same principles. Common construction practices use wooden 2×4's and 2×6's (approximate dimensions of boards in inches) to form the runners and studs.
These standard materials and methods are suitable for a major portion of most construction, however, curved structures, such as curved walls, archways, barrel ceilings and round columns are frequently desired for their architectural styling. While the principles for constructing curved structures are much the same as those for constructing straight structures, formation of such structures typically requires significantly more cuts in the runners and studs to form the desired radius. As a result, several track designs formed from sheet metal have been developed to reduce the amount of labor and waste associated with the construction of curved structures. While the sheet metal runners have been accepted as improvements over standard construction techniques, many are unwieldy and are difficult to position and retain in a desired position. Additionally, it should be noted that those skilled in the art commonly refer to devices for constructing curved structures as tracks, plates and runners interchangeably.
Thus, further improvements in the field of runners for constructing curved walls are necessary. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a runner which is readily compatible with conventional framing practices. Such a runner should provide adequate strength, minimal labor requirements, cost efficiency and flexibility in application. In particular, there is a need for an improved runner which may be readily formed and retained in a desired radius. Further, there is a need for an apparatus which is compatible with conventional framing operations such as nailing, toe-nailing and other conventional construction techniques.